The present invention relates to a metal laminate gasket constituted by laminating a plurality of metal plates, wherein a surface pressure of a bead provided in a position to be sealed in an arbitrary metal plate among the plurality of metal plates, is increased.
Conventionally, the metal laminate gasket to which the bead is provided in the position where the laminated metal plates should be sealed, is quite-generally well known. The bead is effective for increasing a surface pressure on the bead thereof and performing a full sealing property; however, in order to increase the surface pressure thereof more and improve the sealing property, there is a limit even if the height or width of the bead, the curvature of a curved portion, and the like are revised. As a result, the plate thickness of the bead portion is required to increase by a shim and the like. However, if the metal plate such as the shim and the like is used, not only the metal plate with a required thickness has to be prepared but also the metal plate thereof has to be laminated in a required position at the time of assembly, so that the cost goes up.
In view of the conventional technique, the present invention has been made to increase the surface pressure of the bead portion in such metal laminate gasket without using the metal plate such as the shim and the like, and to improve the sealing property of the bead portion.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.